


What a Slytherin Does

by stepps



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepps/pseuds/stepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a Slytherin does with his ambitions of power, control, and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Slytherin Does

He does everything because he is Slytherin, ambitious beyond control, ruthless and selfish. Nothing has changed from the day he came to Hogwarts, or the day he left. He did not suddenly discover morality or feel himself overcome with guilt. Because Severus Snape is Slytherin, and Slytherins act in their own self-interests first and foremost.

Severus saw weakness in his supposed master, read the madness in the Dark Lord's eyes and knew that it would not be the man's abundant power and liberal use of dark magic that would help him win. If he achieved anything at all, it would be through luck and the scheming of his followers.

In 1981 Severus knew that he would not profit from following a madman. The hysteria and fear that a pathetic, insubstantial rhyme whispered by a flea-bitten gypsy caused – prophecy indeed – solidified Severus' resolve. He betrayed his fellows the night the Dark Lord went chasing after a babe like Herod. But it was nothing that a Slytherin wouldn't do.

For all that Severus seemed redeemed, spying for Dumbledore, in aid of Potter and his ignorant group of freedom fighters and amateur sleuths, Severus still had his own safety, his own ambitions and goals in mind. One could not be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts if one was dead, imprisoned, or outcast from society when the Dark Lord's insanity got the better of him and Potter's dumb luck came into play.

In the mean time, Severus took just what he wanted at Hogwarts. Perhaps not the Dark Arts position, but that would come in time.

What Severus took, many nights during the school year, and once even during a social gathering in the summer, was Draco Malfoy.

Severus had looked at Draco first as the spoiled child of a hated brother in arms; destined to be another cool, haughty pureblood prince among men. Men that were easily manipulated with money and fear. Draco's appearance was certainly very Malfoy. He had learned by the time Draco was entering his second year, however, that within the cold porcelain doll copy of Lucius was a Black temperament.

And Severus hated Blacks.

In Draco's second, third and fourth years Severus had glared at Draco and sneered at his angry exchanges with classmates and rivals; with Potter, Weasley, and Granger.

Unfortunately for Severus, he was also possessed of something of a… temper. When Draco and Severus began shouting at each other in Draco's career advice interview, Severus had seen something else entirely different in the boy. The young man. Draco's hair had been imperfect, his face flushed with indignation and his eyes sharp and emotional. And the boy – young man – had stood his ground, been determined that what he wanted, he would get.

Just as Severus got what he wanted. Took what he wanted.

He had clamped a hand around Draco's throat, and another over his mouth and told him that killing Potter was an admirable goal, but the truth was that Draco lacked certain skill in curses and hexes, and if he wanted – truly wanted – to get Harry Potter, Severus would help him towards his goal.

If the truth threatens to stand in the way of a Slytherin, a Slytherin lies.

Because Severus always did everything for himself, his own advancement and want; because Severus never went to Dumbledore seeking forgiveness; because Severus spies now to ensure the demise of the Dark Lord, but has no wish to regain his morality, his honour; because of these things Severus felt no moral issue in wanting a student. He feels no guilt in taking him now.

At first the young man struggled, his eyes wide and bright with fear. Because despite Draco's boasting and strutting and general air of worldliness, he is young and untouched. Severus likes this; being the sole person to touch this cool doll filled with boiling emotions. The first time he took what he wanted Draco was frightened and shocked, but of cause a Slytherin does not consider the feelings of others when taking what he wants.

And Draco, being young, inexperienced, obviously inclined toward male company (even if he wasn't conscious of the fact as yet), and above all absolutely Slytherin, soon allowed Severus to take anything he liked. Because Draco was getting what he wanted, too. Draco cursed and killed rats and birds and cats in Severus' office with cool confidence and not a bit of pleasure where the cats were concerned. And then, when another animal lay destroyed on the floor, Draco turned to Severus and let himself be lead through the hidden door in the wall of the office into Severus' bedchamber.

Severus remembered the first time he had run his hand over the smooth white skin of Draco's chest and belly, remembered the shiver that had started in the boy – young man – and had not stopped until well after their sweat and seed had dried. Draco did not shiver anymore, but he was always so sensitive to touch. Running a hand over his abdomen caused the boy to gasp. Touching the underside of his upper arm, trailing a tongue from his elbow to his armpit made him squirm and pant. Severus was always hard at the thought of that sound, the sound of Draco panting with sensation.

Sensation was Severus' goal here. Sensation and pleasure. He would have it for himself, and he would give it because it heightened his own tenfold. Otherwise there would be no point. Slytherins were never pointless.

A Slytherin breaths in the musk of pleasure, he swallows the moisture and heat of sensation. A Slytherin – Severus, and Draco both – grip skin and muscle, kneading, massaging, causing their pale skin to colour with blood and heat and sweat. Severus knows what can cause the most intense sensations; the pleasure that hurts and hurts and draws the body tight. Throws back heads. Sends moans and cries into the darkness.

Kisses and bites adorn Draco's thighs, just as they do his ribs and nipples. Scratches ripple over the muscles of his back and line his arse in a cris-cross of red and white and blue of bruises. Draco once made a comment on the Union Jack state of his precious pureblood hide. Severus just sneered.

When Severus takes what he wants, he does it slowly, enjoying every last moment of getting it, pulling it out, being begged to take it now! Faster! Please! Because anybody can take what they want, but a Slytherin can make a person what to give it to them. Severus plays with the boy's – young man's – entrance. He pays it the same attention as his throat and thighs and nipples, massaging, licking, biting. And when he enters Draco with two long fingers he does so with utmost concentration because the sight of his digits, white and firm, moving into that hot pink place… Severus savours the moan, the clench, and the knowledge in both of them that there is no going back, and Severus has all of Draco now.

Then, with Severus' fingers inside Draco, aching with the heat and press and the need, they both know that Severus will have him again, and again, and will always have from Draco what he wants. This Slytherin is his now, because this Slytherin wants him too.

Sweat prickles out all over Draco's body as Severus moves within him. He seems to be drawing the heat from inside the boy, drawing it outward with each pull of his fingers, to appear as beads on that fine skin. The slickness moves inside with Severus' fingers at a steadily faster pace. Severus does not loose control as Draco does (who's cries are high and unconscious – independent voice of his pleasure) but he increases speed, increases pressure at a measured rate. Learned the first few times, and calculated now for the best results.

A cry cracks with strain. Severus does not hear his own panting, but he knows that it is time. His own sweat and Draco's dampen his skin, his prick. In the space of a heartbeat his is there in the heat and press and need. The want. And he is taking back all the sensation, all the pleasure that he has given Draco as the tightly drawn knot of the boy's own pleasure is released between them.

Slytherins do not rush. Severus moves steadily, holding Draco pliant beneath him. He breathes in their scent. He exhales his pleasure into golden hair, onto a damp throat.

When he reaches climax he is silent, but his body shouts triumph. His eyes scream it.

Slytherins are always triumphant.


End file.
